Cadrega City
Cadrega City - ekstremalny Demon stworzony przez Pennutoha. Sxapoi jest autorem TARDIS (machina czasu i statek kosmiczny z serialu Doktor Who 69-70%) oraz krzesła (84-85%), natomiast autorem pixelarta na końcu poziomu jest Shade X. Etap został zweryfikowany przez Sunixa 2 września 2017 w 4920 prób; objął on wówczas 8. miejsce na Oficjalnej Listy Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów. Trwa on około 1 minutę i 50 sekund (long). Opis Etap rozpoczyna się dwoma instant skokami nad potrójnymi kolcami. Następnie musisz skakać po wzniesieniach wypełnionych kolcami, uważając też na kolce na górze. Następnie pojawia się bardzo trudna kula, w której trzeba skakać po platformach i być ostrożnym, gdyż z każdej strony możesz nadziać się na kolce. Kolejnym segmentem jest statek lecący przez ciasny, kolczasty tunel ze zmianą grawitacji. Etap przybiera granatowo-szarych kolorów. Kostka musi skakać po wzniesieniach, gdzie każdy jeden fałszywy ruch skończy się śmiercią. Wymaga to niezwykłej precyzji. W następnym fragmencie poziomu lecisz falą między ciernistymi krzakami. Co jakiś czas zmienia się grawitacja lub wielkość. Na końcu jest dual małej fali. Później pojawia się asymetryczny dual kostki. Z czasem jedna staje się mała. Wkrótce dual staje się mieszanką dużego statku i małej kostki. Następnie masz krótki, pamięciowy segment kostki, a następnie statek, gdzie tło staje się kremowe. Jest to ekstremalny test prostego latania i precyzji. Rośnie też prędkość. Następnie pojawia się kula z motywami granatu. Trzeba mieć bardzo szybką reakcję, co może sprawić duże trudności graczom grającym na urządzeniach 60 Hz. Po tym kolorystyka etapu zmienia się na zieloną i pojawia się ufo przelatujące przez kolczasty i ciasny tunel. Potem plansza zaczyna błyszczeć i rozpoczyna się statek lecący pomiędzy piłami z licznymi zmianami wielkości. Później pojawiają się szybkie, mieszane duale, wymagające zarówno pamięci, jak i precyzji. Potem zamieniamy się w swingcopter z małą kulą lecącą przez ciasne tunele. Poziom wraca do pierwotnych kolorów i skaczemy z ogromną precyzją po pierścieniach. Potem pojawia się też kilka skoków po wzniesieniach. Etap zwania i zaczyna się duża kula, przemieszczająca się pomiędzy małymi kolcami, podobnie jak w Acropolis. Kula się zmniejsza, a po chwili przemienia się w ufo. Potem następuje ciasny tunel z licznymi zmianami form i kolorów oraz kolcami. Później dochodzimy do ciasnego przejścia z kulą (najpierw małą, potem dużą) i kolcami, następnie ponownie pojawiają się duale, tym razem jeszcze trudniejsze od tych poprzednich. Formy zmieniają się nieustannie. Kolorystyka poziomu zmienia się na niebieską i rozpoczynają się bardzo, bardzo ciasne tunele statku, potem fali, a potem znów statku. Z czasem dochodzi jeszcze skok na pierścieniu. W tle pojawia się TARDIS i słychać dźwięk "This is time machine". Dalej lecisz falą przez ciasne, ciemne, lekko oświetlone przejścia, a następnie statkiem przez ciasne tunele z licznymi zmianami grawitacji. Następnie zamieniasz się w szybkie ufo, lecące między rzędami kolców. Potem stajesz się małą kostką, skaczącą po pierścieniach, a jeszcze później robotem, który musi wykonywać bardzo niskie i precyzyjne skoki, by nie zginąć na górnych kolcach. Potem lecisz ufo między słabo widocznymi kolcami, gdzie w tle pokazuje się kolorowe krzesło. Potem jeszcze przemierzasz trudne segmenty z mieszanymi dualami, z ciągłymi zmianami kolorów tła, zmianami formy i z ogromną prędkością. Potrzebna tam jest zarówno precyzja, jak i pamięć. Na koniec lecisz przez czarny tunel z kolców, po czym pojawiają się podpisy autorów i etap się kończy. Monety * Pierwsza moneta znajduje się w 4%. Aby ją zdobyć, trzeba wlecieć pod platformę, a następnie spod niej wylecieć. * Drugą znajdziesz w 52%. Wpierw musisz skoczyć na niewidzialny jump-ring między platformami, następnie na kolejny na plamie znajdującej się na łańcuchach. * Ostatnia znajduje się w 80%. Żeby ją zdobyć, musisz przelecieć dołem statkiem, zamiast górą. Ciekawostki * "Cadrega" z lombardzkiego oznacza słowo "krzesło". Zatem w dosłownym tłumaczeniu, tytuł jest połączeniem języka lombardzkiego i angielskiego i oznacza "miasto na krześle". * TARDIS (machina czasu z serialu Doctor Who) widoczny w 70% komponuje się ze słowami "this is a time machine" z piosenki. * W poziomie została użyta pełna wersja utworu z poziomu Time Machine. * Hasło umożliwiające kopię poziomu to 914468. Film Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Remake Poziomu